


SPN One Shots

by secondlastbreath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Destiel - Freeform, Edging, Gay Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Smut, voyeur kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondlastbreath/pseuds/secondlastbreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So far on SPN One Shots:<br/>-AU where Cas works so that Dean doesn't steal and sin but they're sinning anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sexual Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut, if you liked it, kudos please, and if you didn't, comment on what I could have improved on.

"Mr Novak-" Cas didn't hear the rest of the sentence, because his mind was on Dean, or rather, on Dean's arousal. When the other person felt strong emotions, the other would be able to sense it, and right now, Dean was fucking horny as shit.

Cas sighed, "Yes Sir, everything is completed, you don't need to do further paperwork, everything is under control." But the guy didn't stop talking. He. Just. Kept. Complaining.

The client was blissfully unaware of his rapidly hardening erection underneath the spotless fake wooden table.

_Father help me._

_\----_

Dean stroked his cock slowly, and began to moan, softly at first, and then louder. Completely letting go of his inhibitions. He knew Cas could hear it, because now, he was more turned on than ever, and he could feel his effect on Cas through the bond. He could literally feel Castiel's frustration at his stupid fucking nit-picky client, who was groaning on at something for what seems like forever.

Dean had just come back from a hunt, Sam was passed out in the other room. Sam knew what was going on between Dean and Cas, he saw the glances, the frequent touches, he'd even heard the moans, in fact he'd wanted a room at the other end of the dingy motel, thank you very much. But no. They'd been booked. How does a dank, damp, dirty ass, stinkin' fuckin' motel room like this get booked? Sam had no idea.

Dean could hear James Clarkendon, yapping endlessly into Cas' ear while Castiel palmed himself through the fabric of his tailored slacks.

"Mm, you feel that, Cas? I'm so wet for you," He touched the tip of his cock, shiny with precome, and shuddered against the blankets, "Cas, baby, c'mere, I want you." He created a tunnel with his callused right hand, and fucked into it slowly, rolling his hips the way he knew Cas liked, imagining his hand was instead Castiel's perfect ass, Castiel with his stomach pressed flat against the bed, just for Dean.

\----

Shit, did he just moan out loud?

"What was that Mr Novak?" The client looked at Castiel, eyebrows raised in question,

"Oh, uh nothing, I need the bathroom, excuse me, I'll be back shortly." Castiel dropped his suitcase on the restaurant's black chair, and hurried to the bathroom, fighting the urge to rub his straining erection the entire way there.

He got there, and locked himself in a cubicle. Shit.

Dean was still fucking into his hands, just with more vigour, and Cas could tell he was getting closer and closer to orgasm.

Dean's cock was chafing against the unmade sheets, but he didn't care, the tip of his swollen manhood was red now, aching and too sensitive to be touched.

He touched it anyways, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the head, aching for release, but wanting to tease Cas.

"Cas, baby, I don't want you to touch yourself, let's see if you can come from just knowing I'm going to, hm? What do you think?" Dean's voice was cruel, and Cas shuddered, there were... loopholes, he couldn't touch himself, but he could rut against something. The innocent toilet paper roll was above the seat. He grabbed it, unzipped himself and began to slowly thrust his hips against the roll, his cock growing more and more with each thrust.

Dean began to whimper, he was close, so so so close, but he didn't cum because he couldn't, not just from touching the head, and yet he kept going, his breathing catching every few seconds.

"Do you hear me? Can you hear me pant for you, Cas?" He whispered, tugging at his balls every few strokes.

Castiel groaned in response, he could hear Dean pray for him, use the holy connection for sin, and oh, it was delicious, he could feel Dean's lust radiate from every corner of his mind, it encompassed him, and without warning, he began to ejaculate.

He moaned out loud, the walls reverberated the sound back at him while his cock steadily shot out sticky white liquid onto the paper, with no intention of stopping, his high had ended, but the physical sensations had not, so he continued to revel in the pleasure/pain that his sensitive cock was being exposed to.

He felt Dean's peak coming, too soon in Dean's mind, but that was fine, he enjoyed edging himself. And so Castiel did not come out of the bathroom for another twenty minutes while Dean giggled and smirked nastily.

Dean had grabbed a bottle of lube out of the small wooden dresser, and had slicked himself up, ready to probe himself with his fingers. "Do you like this Cas?" He had said, but he had known the answer, "Do you like it when I spread myself for you? Do you like it when I fuck myself with my fingers, Castiel? When I imagine it's your cock grinding into my asshole, so wet and hot and tight and open for you?"

Cas was hard again, the erect tissue in his hand proof of that. He stopped grinding. He just let Dean's prayers and thoughts envelop his celestial brain in a cloud of lust, so thick he couldn't even think.

Dean was just slowly, ever so slowly pumping his fingers in and out of his asshole while laying flat on his stomach, Cas could feel how exposed Dean felt, he could feel the pure lust coursing through his veins, Cas felt every single twitch of muscle, every single time he stroked his prostate.

Dean began to whimper, muffling his sounds with the starched white pillow, "Cas, Cas, Cas, I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum."

Dean pumped his fingers faster and faster and added a third to ride the wave of pleasure higher and higher, he thrust his aching cock against the sheets, desperate for release, "Cas."

Dean keened when he came all over the sheets, fists gripping the blankets and breathing laboured and ragged.

Cas became aware that he came. Along with Dean, just feeling everything he felt, he began to keen because he knew Dean would understand,

"Was I good for you, Cas? Was I? Did you cum, Castiel?" Dean gasped when Castiel appeared beside him, grasped his hand, and licked his fingers clean.

Cas showed up before the man, flushed and sweaty.

"You were perfect, sweetheart, perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo y o y oooooo if you liked it leave some kudos. i recently edited myself because I was, and still am, a bad writer, but i'm better now, so.   
> <333


	2. Continuation of the last thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was a bad, bad, bad boy, turning Daddy on like that.

Castiel Novak slammed the door, waking Dean up. He could have flown, but the dramatic effect was just too much to pass up on.

"Ah shit Cas, it's the middle of the day, and I just came."

Cas tugged off his suit and climbed into bed with Dean, "You've been a  _very_  bad boy. Teasing me like that, I nearly lost the client."

Dean was butt naked, curled around a pillow and now watching Cas with trepidation in his emerald-as-fuck-beautiful-goddamn-fucking eyes. His eyes glued on Cas', wondering what in the world he meant.

_Oh shit._

"Do I.. Do I get a punishment?" His voice carried across the short distance, now barely above a whisper.

"Do you want it to sting or to thump?" Cas smirked at him, knowing how much spanking turned him on because of Dean's macho tendencies. He could already see a wet spot growing beneath the Righteous Man.

"Sting." Dean's voice was still a whimper, barely loud enough for Cas to hear.

"Alright, oh and Dean, baby, you won't get to cum."

Dean's eyes widened, his breath hitched, and he turned his adorable fuckin' puppy eyes on Cas, "Please, Cas?" His eyes widened further, and his voice became wet, "I promise I'll be a good boy."

"We'll see."

Cas yanked Dean across his lap, adjusting himself so that Dean was comfortable,

"Sweetheart, you know the safe words, yellow and red, alright babe?" 

Dean's stomach was barely touching the bed, and his erection was clasped between Cas' thighs, it was probably going to rub against his slacks, giving Dean some friction, but not enough to cum.

"Okay, Cas."

"We're gonna do four sets of four," Cas began,

One, two, three, four, right butt, _Ah shit that fucking stung._

"Dean, I want you to count out loud for me."

"Five, six, seven,  _eight."_ Cas didn't stop, but it was on his left butt cheek.

 _"Nine, TEN_." Fuckfuck, right butt again, "Shit, Cas."

That earned him another stinging slap to his thigh, thankfully. "'M sorry." Dean's voice was muffled against the sheets, and he was crying, tears running down his face onto the bleached sheets.

"I didn't hear that. Don't mumble." Cas slapped him again, this time to his left cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry..?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Cas enjoyed the power play once he fell into domspace,

"Good boy, that's three sets already, you're doing so well."

Despite the stinging smacks onto his ass, Dean's cock was harder than ever, and he was desperately trying to get friction by rubbing it between Cas' legs,

"Sweetheart, I know what you're trying to do, but we both know that you can't cum like that." Cas' voice chided him, "I'll let you come later if you stop." Dean mewled, stopping abruptly, 

"One more to go," Cas was caressing Dean's backside, rubbing softly to soothe the pain for now,

"Count with me." He began to hit Dean's left cheek,

\-----

Dean was lying in bed, facedown, waiting for Cas to get the soothing lotion while discreetly rubbing his aching cock on the bed below him, 

"You did so well, sweetheart, you were such a good boy for Daddy."

Dean sighed as the lotion touched his aching ass, cooling the reddened flesh considerably,

Cas finished, and began rubbing closer and closer to Dean's hole,

"Can I cum?"

"You can cum whenever you want, but you have to tell me okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."

Cas grinned, and slicked one finger up with the lotion-now-serving-as-lube, pushing slowly into the sphincter, he moved his middle finger in and out slowly, teasingly, until Dean became restless, moaning for more, more, more.

He added his index finger and reached under his baby to Dean's cock using just two fingers up and down the frenulum and his thumb to play with his shiny, pre-cum covered head,

"Oh, Cas, please, faster,"

Castiel obliged, moving his fingers faster and faster into Dean's hot little hole,

"Mm Cas, Cas, I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum."

Cas stopped stimulating Dean entirely, removing his fingers from Dean's clenching hole and his fingers from his cock, flipping him over onto his back,

Cas watched Dean's face and cock, which was now jerking, having an orgasm that was almost dry, cum just oozing out of the tip,

"You ruined my orgasm," Dean's voice reached his ears, and he looked up from the jerking cock to a face now covered with tear tracks,

"Aw don't be that way, lie down sweetheart, we're gonna nap."

Dean's cock stayed hard, because of the nature of ruined orgasms and his frustration.

Cas stripped, and got into bed, spooning Dean tightly enough that his baby knew exactly how much Cas wanted to fuck him.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he reached down to grab his achingly hard cock, and flipped it so that it was against Dean's back, and began to rut against his back, reaching around to curl his hand around Dean's cock and letting his movement make Dean move as well, into his hand.

His high reached a peak, and he groaned into Dean's shoulder, "Dean," over and over and over, until his cock has stopped spurting white, thick shots of cum against Dean's back.

He felt Dean clench, and say, "Cas," just once, stressing the 's' at the end, the same time as he felt Dean's cock jerk against his hand spraying the bed and painting Dean's stomach white.

"Better?" Cas mumbled against Dean's neck,

"Definitely, thank you Daddy."

They both sighed, curled closer together, and fell asleep, sticky with cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos+comment if you liked it!!


End file.
